Por la fantasía Alpha-Omega
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou, héroe profesional, últimamente nota actitudes extrañas en Deku cada vez que van a tener sexo. Pronto, se enterará de que el origen de tal conducta se encuentra en lo que ronda por internet. Temiendo no sobrevivir ante una inminente crisis de abstinencia, Katsuki decide que no estaría mal ceder por una vez ¿o sí? [Katsudeku-Izukatsu]


Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Hirokoshi. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir historias por las que no recibo nada a cambio, además de un poco de entretención.

 **Advertencias:** El lenguaje de Kacchan, y algo que parece inicio de lemon pero que no se da al completo. Y no. No es un omegaverso.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Estoy un poco nerviosa en este momento ya que es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom. Espero realmente que los personajes hayan permanecido lo más cercanos a su personalidad real a la base. Aunque claro, deberán tener algunos cambios según el contexto dentro de la historia, en este caso. ¡Pero bien! Quiero aclarar que soy una gran consumidora del Omegaverso, lo acepto. Incluso tengo paneado escribir algo en ese mundo, pero no puedo dejar de notar todo lo cliché y prejuicioso del contenido de algunas de esas historias. Asi que, solo por si acaso, las historias que Katsuki se encuentra aquí son de lo más clichés que pudo hallar en una búsqueda rápida y desesperada. De ahí su reacción.

Ahora si, después de toda esa palabrería… ¡Que disfruten la lectura! :D

…..

Por la fantasía Alpha-Omega

...

…

…

Katsuki Bakugou, héroe profesional de veintiún años, uno de los tres líderes en las encuestas de popularidad y autoproclamado dios en las artes amatorias, se encontraba inquieto. Demasiado inquieto y confundido para su propio bien. A esas alturas, comprendía que cualquier ser que pudiese llamarse a sí mismo "humano", era capaz de sentirse de aquella forma en algún punto de su vida. Sin embargo, también entendía que en alguien como él, sentimientos como la inquietud y confusión solo traerían consigo la producción de la ira más ilógica que pudiese existir. Y eso no le convenía en aquel momento de su vida.

No le convenía en lo absoluto.

Solo pensar en no lograr quitarse la inquietud en un futuro próximo, comenzaba a irritarle en una cuota superior a lo normal. No obstante, sabía que si se dejaba llevar por esas emociones negativas, el único que terminaría como un patético perdedor sería él mismo. Porque no estaría perdiendo cualquier cosa. No, por supuesto que no. Katsuki corría el riesgo de perder sus tan ansiadas sesiones de sexo con Deku, porque -maldito sería él- si no admitía que le encantaba hacerlo con su actual compañero de vida.

A final de cuentas, ya no era tan imbécil como para negar que se había enamorado.

Ni el mismo podía negar que en su pasado había sido un imbécil integral, pero mucho le había costado ganarse la confianza de Izuku –si, Izuku- una vez más, como para dejarse llevar ahora solo porque el mismo Deku se comportaba extraño cada vez que iban a tener sexo. Desde hacía más o menos un mes que estaba adoptando actitudes extrañas, como en ese preciso momento…

— ¿Qué- Qué pretendes hacer ahora, _Deku_? —Logró articular Katsuki después de recibir un beso embriagante y con los brazos inmovilizados, tras ser acorralado por su pareja contra la pared de la sala. El aludido solo permaneció haciendo contacto visual con él, un _muy_ intenso contacto visual, sobraba decir, mientras unía aún más sus cuerpos y se movía sobre él de manera insinuante. Después, le contestó:

— Verás, _yo_ …— Intentando no dejar entrever su propia confusión, Katsuki lo vio tragar con fuerza. —Yo…yo solo quiero-¡! — Un jadeo repentino cortó sus palabras de golpe, provocando que soltara una de las manos de Katsuki que tenía contra la pared.

Este había atacado los labios de Deku en un movimiento certero y profundo, moviendo su legua contra la de él, invitando al otro hacia el cálido contacto hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Luego, se separó de él.

— ¿Solo quieres…? —Cuestionó Katsuki al instante de distracción del otro, mientras que su mano libre se colaba por debajo de la camiseta blanca que llevaba Deku en sus días libres. La piel sensible y acalorada de Izuku entrando en contacto con las yemas de sus dedos en un movimiento firme. Ambos cuerpos se acercaron todavía más si era posible, permitiéndole a Katsuki posar sus labios y lengua en la curvatura de su cuello. Katsuki sintió el estremecimiento de Deku al leve contacto de los dientes en su piel, un toque casi imperceptible que no llegaba al límite de morderlo. Tal y como Katsuki recordaba que a este le gustaba.

Deku suspiró con fuerza, acalorado.

— S-solo, por esta vez —le susurró Deku, suplicante, cuando la lengua de Katsuki acarició la zona debajo de su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. —… _Yo…_ —Una pausa, seguida de una fuerte respiración temblorosa. — _Po…por favor_ , _Kacchan_ — le rogó esta vez, cuando la mano libre de Katsuki se introdujo en su ropa interior para acariciar su trasero. El agarre de su mano sobre la de Katsuki en la pared cada vez más débil.

 _Solo un poco más_ , pensó Katsuki, y todo se voltearía a su favor una vez más…

— ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, _Deku?_ —preguntó Katsuki en voz baja, moviendo los labios solo a milímetros de su oído. A la vez, su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a la hendidura entre las nalgas de su pareja, apretando y soltado la carne a su paso, lenta y repetidamente. — Dilo claramente… sabes que haré lo que sea ¿ _no es así_? —El aliento de Katsuki rozando la piel ajena—. …Si lo dices para mí claro y fuerte, lo haré.

Y Deku se rindió.

— Por favor, _tómame_ …

Y el agarre en su brazo se apartó por fin.

Katsuki creyó que todo eso había terminado bien y que las actitudes de Deku continuarían mejorando con el tiempo. Estaba seguro de que todo volvería a la normalidad otra vez.

No fue así.

Circunstancias de ese tipo comenzaban a repetirse seguido entre sus preliminares sexuales, y a Katsuki, quien siempre había sido ágil mentalmente, ya no le quedaba más que aceptar que su torpe, amable y consentidor Deku quería ser el activo mientras tenían relaciones por una vez. Y no, el que Katsuki se hubiese estado negando a las señales que este le enviaba con cada ataque más dominante y un tanto agresivo sobre su cuerpo, no significaba que no supiera a donde podría llegar a parar todo eso.

Eso solo podía augurar su propia desgracia al continuar negando el deseo de Deku.

Katsuki comenzaba a odiar el tener razón.

….

— ¡Whoa! ¡Eso no era necesario, amigo! —Kirishima le gritó días más tarde, después de que hiciera explotar uno de los escombros más grandes que tenía cerca. — ¡¿Cuánto crees que le costará a la agencia reparar todo eso?!

Katsuki solo gruñó. Le importaba una mierda el dinero en ese momento. Y estaba completamente seguro de que si decía tan solo una maldita palabra acerca de su situación real, nadie sería capaz de detener la diatriba de maldiciones que escaparía de sus labios.

 _Estaba jodido, estaba realmente jodido… ¡Maldición!_

…O tal vez no.

No. No estaba dejando que lo _jodieran_ y por lo mismo, se encontraba metido en ese problema de mierda: Deku lo tenía en una especie de ley seca. Una puta dictadura de abstinencia sexual que llevaba durando más de diez malditos días.

Daba lo mismo cuanto Katsuki se acercara, cuantas perversiones al oído le susurrara. No había respuesta por parte de su pareja y eso se estaba convirtiendo en su propio infierno personal. Se volvería loco, definitivamente estaba por llegar a su límite de cordura. No obstante, no se sentía capaz de reclamarle nada, porque una parte suya comprendía lo frustrante que debía ser para Deku que él no cediera y también, porque no quería perder todo lo que tenían solo por un estúpido ataque de ira y frustración. Su relación no se basaba solo en el sexo, con un demonio, pero Katsuki estaría mintiendo si no admitía que era un buen agregado para los dos.

Eso no borraba el hecho de que Deku podía ser el hombre más terco del mundo si se lo proponía. Y Katsuki podía asegurárselo a cualquiera en esos días.

Al final, si estaba frustrado a esas alturas, solo podía deberse a su propia maldita culpa. Lo era, ya que no encontraba forma de iniciar otra sesión de sexo con Deku –que con seguridad sería de lo más grandiosa-, sin temer a ceder en algo que estaba fuera de su control por una jodida vez. O a otro frío rechazo por parte de Izuku, lo que sería todavía peor para su orgullo y su debidamente escondido corazón. Porque claramente poseía uno, aunque no muchos lo creyeran, uno que empezaba a dolerle más seguido de lo que esperaba por su distanciamiento.

Mierda.

Empezar a compadecerse de sí mismo jamás había entrado en sus planes cuando aceptó los jodidos sentimientos que guardaba por su amigo de la infancia, y haría lo que fuera para evitar hacerlo algún día.

Lo que fuera…

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Midoriya? — Se atrevió a cuestionarle Kirishima varias horas después de su arranque explosivo tras atrapar a otro villano.

Katsuki gruñó.

— ¿Tú qué mierda crees?

Kirishima se lo pensó.

—Pues… ¿ _que sí_? —dijo finalmente.

Katsuki solo bebió un gran y amargo trago.

Ambos bebían una cerveza, sentados en la barra de un bar cercano. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que seguramente Deku se encontraba ya en casa. Aun así, Katsuki no se sentía listo para darle la cara, no cuando Deku se veía cada vez más silencioso y reservado a su alrededor. Solo conservaba el jodido celular entre las manos y no desviaba la atención del aparatito ni por un segundo.

Era casi como regresar al maldito pasado que tanto quería olvidar, pero peor. Porque antes no conocía como se desenvolvía Izuku en la intimidad, ni visto sus sonrisas cómplices, ni tampoco podía imaginar cuánto se entendían sus cuerpos cuando estaban unidos. Por ese entonces, tampoco podía imaginar como de idiota le haría sentir Deku con su abrumadora mirada color esmeralda, o cuantas emociones le haría sentir cada vez que le mirara como si _realmente_ fuera el centro de su mundo. Por supuesto, él se lo demostraba también, aunque no siempre fuera con palabras. Él jamás sería bueno con ellas.

Bebió un trago más antes de que Kirishima retomara su conversación.

—Apuesto a que volviste a caer en tus viejas costumbres y ahora está planeando dejarte…

Katsuki se crispó.

— ¿AH? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? —Ni siquiera se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza. Y no, no quería considerarla tampoco.

—Oh… ¿No es eso entonces? —Kirishima realmente parecía confundido.

Katsuki apretó con más fuerza la jarra entre sus manos. El que su amigo considerara esa posibilidad de forma seria para su situación, solo aumentaba el mal sabor de boca que tenía.

— ¡Por supuesto que no es eso, maldición! —. Dijo —. Jamás haría algo tan estúpido como tratarlo así de nuevo, solo el mayor imbécil del mundo cometería el mismo error dos veces—. Aclaró Katsuki y chasqueó la lengua al terminar. El ya no era un imbécil y no volvería a serlo jamás.

A su lado, su amigo pelirrojo se inclinó más sobre la barra para afirmar su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Parecía estar evaluando otras posibilidades mientras lo observaba con atención.

—¿Entonces?—. Dijo, pero Katsuki permaneció en silencio. Jamás admitiría que estaba tan irritado debido a la falta de sexo. No, no lo haría. Ni siquiera frente a Kirishima. Si él iba y lo descubría por sí mismo, era una cosa distinta. — Bueno, sé que no lo dirás directamente de todas formas, no si se trata de algo… ¿ _hm…?_ ¡Espera! —Katsuki se tensó en su sitio, frunciendo el ceño más allá de algún límite permitido. Kirishima volvió a enderezarse en su lugar antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Katsuki, a modo conciliador. Entonces Katsuki lo tuvo claro: _Bien, lo adivinó._ Tan solo esperaba que el idiota no fuera a mofarse de su situación. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, simplemente lo mataría. — Esto… ¿no me digas que te ha dejado sin sexo?

Katsuki ya se esperaba ver una expresión de burla en su rostro cuando girara la cara para enfrentarlo, sin embargo, se encontró con una expresión de genuina preocupación. Por alguna razón, esa reacción lo aterrorizó más de lo que creía posible.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? No necesito la lástima de nadie, menos la tuya—. Fue lo único que le dijo. La impresión en el otro no cambió para nada.

— Bakugou… ¿Qué le hiciste?

Más bien era, que no hizo. O algo así quería pensar. Al parecer, Kirishima creía que la prohibición de sexo era peor que si Deku planeara dejarlo sin más. A regañadientes, Katsuki decidió explicarle lo que había estado sucediendo, desde las actitudes extrañas de Deku, hasta su aislamiento y total atención invertida en ese maldito teléfono.

—Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? —sugirió Kirishima.

— ¿El qué?

—Esta repentina fascinación que despertó por su celular, o lo que hace con él.

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos al oírle, centrando su mirada en la jarra de cerveza casi vacía que tenía entre las manos. No se había parado a pensar en ese detalle en específico, ya que el mismo no le daba mucha importancia al mismo.

—Por lo que me dices, este interés le llegó incluso antes de la restricción que te puso… tal vez, tal vez la solución a tu problema este allí ¿No lo crees? —concluyó Kirishima. Katsuki no lo creyó muy factible, pero aun así tomó su palabra como una tabla de salvación.

Al investigar el maldito aparato días después, Katsuki que arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo considerado siquiera.

La oportunidad de darle un vistazo a lo que llamaba tanto la atención de Deku tardó bastante en presentarse, pero cuando lo hizo, Katsuki se apresuró en tomar el celular entre sus manos para averiguar por fin, qué era lo que tanto lo absorbía en el último tiempo. Lo que encontró allí lo dejó atónito, sin embargo, no fue por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Kacchan? —Escuchó que Deku lo llamaba desde la entrada de la habitación un par de minutos más tarde. Se había marchado de la sala en búsqueda de algo importante, dejando su celular atrás y dándole a él su oportunidad.

Katsuki, que estaba de pie en el centro de la sala mirando hacia la nada, todavía intentaba mantener sus emociones en el límite de la normalidad cuando se giró hacia Deku.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?— le dijo Katsuki, sintiendo de alguna manera que esa pregunta debería estar dirigida más hacia sí mismo que a Deku.

Este, que ya había llegado hasta él, lo miró frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, evidentemente confundido, y Katsuki supo que estaba intentando comprender algo extraño que vio en él.

— _S_ í…los documentos estaban al pie de la cama. Los dejé ahí esta mañana—. Le contestó de todas formas.

—Bien…

Ante su escueta respuesta –Katsuki no se creía capaz de decir más sin volverse irracional-, Deku le tomó de la mano y se aproximó un poco más a él.

—Kacchan… ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó entonces, y Katsuki recordó que sin importar lo que sucediera entre ambos, el apoyo de Izuku siempre estaría ahí para él. Aunque recibir su preocupación en una situación como esa, lo estaba haciendo sentirse como un imbécil de lo más ridículo. Por lo mismo, decidió detenerlo de una vez.

—No es nada. — Dijo, y tras una pausa incómoda, con Izuku intentado encontrar alguna apertura que le dijera lo contrario, Katsuki acercó su rostro al contrario tentativamente para luego besarlo. Sin embargo, el contacto solo duró un breve instante y rozando los labios de forma superficial. —Saldré a comprar un par de cosas.

Deku, un tanto aturdido, pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle y dejarle ir.

—Está bien.

—Volveré en un par de minutos.

Y sin pararse a oír nada más, Katsuki se encaminó hasta la entrada tomando las llaves a su paso. Luego, salió del departamento con la cabeza hecha un lío, sin comprender cómo la gente podía tener la cabeza llena de estupideces y que, además, la compartieran entre ellos mismos. No obstante, eso no era lo más importante para él. Lo que sí importaba era que, al parecer, estas personas y su imaginación actuaban como una enfermedad contagiosa. Y Deku se estaba contagiando. Solo esperaba encontrar una forma de sacar eso de su mente sin perderse a sí mismo y a su orgullo en el proceso.

Tenía muchas cosas que considerar.

…..

—Entonces…lo que lo está afectando ¿son _estas historias_ que rondan por internet? —le preguntó Kirishima al día siguiente, mientras hacían una pausa de trabajo en las oficinas de la agencia.

—Sí. No puede ser nada más…—le aseguró Katsuki, manteniendo ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba frente a la computadora donde un informe a medias escrito le esperaba, pero con los ojos rojos fijos en Kirishima, quien revisaba todo lo que Katsuki había encontrado en línea la noche anterior.

—Bueno, hasta ahora, no he visto nada extraño aquí…—Katsuki emitió un leve gruñido. Obviamente estaba en desacuerdo. —Digo…existen todo tipo de fans ¿no es así? ¿Qué importa si alguno de ellos escribe sobre cómo se supone que se da tu vida sexual?

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua, antes de arrebatarle su celular y abrir la web donde sí estaba lo más relevante de todo. Después, se lo regresó.

—Me importa una mierda lo que esas personas puedan pensar de mí. Lo sabes. _Eso que está ahí_ es lo malditamente molesto, porque de alguna manera está influyendo en Deku. Y con eso, está jodiendo nuestra relación, ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?— explicó al final.

Sentado frente al escritorio de junto, Kirishima continuó leyendo con actitud pensativa pero, más pronto que tarde, su actitud cambió. Tras unos cortos minutos, comenzó a echarle miraditas de reojo a Katsuki entre la lectura. Katsuki, actuando con indiferencia, se miró atentamente la mano derecha cubierta por las mangas de su traje de héroe, preparándose para lo que venía.

Y no se equivocaba.

Cuando los hombros de Kirishima comenzaron a temblar y su risa comenzó a expandirse por toda la maldita oficina, Katsuki se levantó de su asiento y le dio a Kirishima con una explosión directamente en la cara.

También, como esperaba, no sirvió absolutamente para nada.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Hombre, eso fue peligroso! —le reclamó Kirishima, después de endurecer su rostro ante la amenaza inminente. Aun así, el maldito idiota todavía tenía una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —Dijo Katsuki. Por lo mismo lo había hecho.

Kirishima volvió a bajar la guardia un instante después.

—Creo que, eh…—. Una corta carcajada ahogada detuvo sus palabras. Katsuki quería matarlo de verdad. — ¡Espera! —le dijo luego, cuando vio que Katsuki se volvía más amenazante de lo normal. —De verdad, creo que ahora sí comprendo lo que está dando problemas…

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos, todavía desconfiado, antes de regresar a su asiento y escuchar su opinión.

— ¿Y?

—Bueno…apuesto a que tú crees que Midoriya quiere que actúes como en estas historias con él, ¿o me equivoco? —La acentuación de su ceño fruncido fue suficiente para que Kirishima le sonriera con amabilidad. —También podría apostar mi trabajo a que crees que se debe a que quiere verse como alguien superior a ti.

— ¿… _Y cómo no lo sería_? Lo que el supuesto "yo" hace ahí, es humillante…

Katsuki le contestó con sinceridad e inquietud por partes iguales. Esta situación le estaba trayendo más malos recuerdos que otra cosa, y temores, viejos temores que ya había comenzado a olvidar del todo. Por su parte, Kirishima ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de racionalizar las cosas de su amigo y aunque con los años, Katsuki había cambiado bastante al rondar a Midoriya, Kirishima entendía que todavía había pequeños puntos que eran casi imposibles de modificar para él.

— Tienes razón en eso, amigo. No puedo negar que la actitud de estos…eh…

— ¿ _Omegas_? —completó Katsuki, casi con asco.

Kirishima ignoró eso.

—Omegas, sí. ¿Qué imaginación tiene esta gente, verdad? —Katsuki hizo una mueca ante el asombro del otro. Kirishima carraspeó antes de continuar. —El asunto es que sí, muchas de sus actitudes son bastante humillantes, degradantes incluso…por lo poco que me mostraste, pero no creo que Midoriya esté interesado en todo esto para humillarte, Katsuki.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco cuando le oyó llamarlo por su primer nombre. Eso solo significaba que Kirishima estaba hablando muy en serio. Pero al mismo tiempo se percató, no sin sentirse un poco culpable, de que realmente había estado pensando en la posibilidad de que Deku quisiera hacer precisamente eso, humillarlo. Aun a pesar de no creerlo conscientemente. Katsuki supuso que eran retazos del temor a ser víctima de algún tipo de venganza por el pasado que tenían en común, aunque eso no tuviera ni un puto sentido. No después de todo lo que hacían ambos a diario para demostrarse cuanto se amaban el uno al otro, aun si sonaba asquerosamente cursi para sus oídos.

—No, Deku no pensaría en hacerme pasar por algo así para humillarme. —Aceptó Katsuki en voz alta, más como un pensamiento hablado, que para darle a su amigo la razón.

— ¿Ves? Si tú lo dices lo hace más cierto, ya que lo conoces más que yo.

Él asintió. Aun así, Katsuki estaba confundido.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué mierda le presta tanta atención a algo así? Que no tenga malas intenciones contra cualquiera, no se relaciona con que no quiera tener más sexo conmigo.

Kirishima cerró ambos ojos y se reclinó en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y si es solo una fantasía?

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, una _fantasía erótica_ y eso…—explicó su amigo, haciendo un movimiento desinteresado de mano y bajando el tono de voz. —Después de todo, no es que no quiera tener sexo contigo, es que no quiere tener sexo, _contigo estando arriba_. — Terminó, todavía hablando bajo, para darles más privacidad.

Katsuki se reacomodó en su asiento, pensativo.

—Tal vez, solo tengas que darle su fantasía, eh…— Kirishima pausó su discurso, meditativo, a la vez que releía algo en la pantalla del teléfono que Katsuki le prestó. — de… ¿Alphas y Omegas? Quizás cumpliéndole ese deseo, todo regrese a la normalidad…

Mirándolo de reojo y en silencio, Katsuki regresó a su trabajo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Media hora más tarde, tras terminar el informe y saliendo para hacer un trabajo de campo, Katsuki supo que no estaría tranquilo hasta comprobar que eso de la fantasía podía funcionar para los dos.

Esa tarde, al llegar a casa, Deku no se encontraba en el lugar. Sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, Katsuki vio la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Pasaban de las seis. Lo más probable era que alguna situación especial se hubiese dado en la agencia en que Deku trabajaba. Suspiró. Solo esperaba que si algún villano problemático no le dejaba regresar a casa, al menos se tomara el tiempo suficiente para ser precavido al momento de capturarlo. Aunque dudaba que lo hiciera si algún civil se encontraba en el camino para lograrlo.

Sin dejar de pensar en lo descuidado que podía ser Deku en algunas ocasiones, Katsuki regresó al pasillo de entrada, recogió el bolso con su traje de héroe y demás pertenencias, y se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Deku.

Ambos vivían juntos desde hacía un año. Cada vez que recordaba el cómo había sucedido aquello, de forma tan simple y natural, Katsuki no comprendía cómo podían ser tan complicadas sus interacciones en otros aspectos de sus vidas. Cómo existían situaciones en que no se entendían para nada, pero al llegar otras, las solucionaban como si no fueran la gran cosa. Aún asi, Katsuki tenía muy claro que la situación actual era una de las complicadas que habían vivido y que, por más que hubiese querido desentenderse de ella e ignorarla en un principio, ahora debía cumplir su parte para mejorar las cosas.

Entendía también, que para eso tenía que estudiar. Nadie podía decir que Katsuki Bakugou no se esforzaba al máximo en cada aspecto de su vida, y esa ocasión no sería diferente en ningún maldito sentido.

No, no lo sería.

…

Tres días después, Katsuki estaba completamente listo para empezar y sobrevivir a esa jodida cruzada de la perdición.

— ¡Kacchan, ya regresé!

Katsuki escuchó la voz de Deku desde la entrada.

Respirando profundamente, se asomó hacia el pasillo y se acercó hasta su pareja con toda la naturalidad que poseía en ese momento. Poniendo cuidado en que sus movimientos no fueran tan bruscos como siempre, ayudó a Deku a quitarse la mochila que guardaba sus pertenencias, para después colgarla en uno de sus brazos. Bien, allá iba. Si Deku quería cumplir una jodida fantasía, pues él le daría con todo la maldita cosa. Al completo.

— _Bienvenido a casa_. —Dijo, sin procesar bien todavía como había logrado que su voz no sonase como un ataque. — ¿C-cómo fue tu día? —Bien, esperaba que ese maldito tartamudeo no se repitiera más adelante o se estrangularía a sí mismo. _De verdad lo haría_.

Frente a él, Deku lo miró, intrigado y algo confundido cuando él le pidió la chaqueta que se había quitado para dejarla colgada en un perchero.

— ¿ _Kacchan_?

Sí, pensó Katsuki, cuando notó la incertidumbre en el tono de voz ajeno, Deku estaba muy confundido. Seguramente creía que se había vuelto demente al ir a recibirlo a la entrada y ser tan atento, e incluso tímido, con él. Maldición, si hasta él mismo lo estaba considerando, pero eso ni eso ni nada lo detendría.

— ¿…Qué? —respondió él, sin ninguna pulla o confrontación. Como si solamente fuera alguien atento a las inquietudes supuestamente absurdas de Deku. Este, lo evaluó minuciosamente por un segundo antes de contestarle.

—No…no. No es nada.

Katsuki desvió la mirada, evitando así soltar el bufido exasperado que correspondía a la situación habitualmente.

—Apresúrate y entra. —Dijo en cambio, como una de esas amas de casa de una novela cliché, antes de continuar con su actuación. — Iré a guardar tu bolsa y regresaré contigo. — Bien, eso no había tenido fallas de pronunciación. —Bueno, estoy…todavía estoy preparando la cena asi que…tendrás que esperar un poco más ¿ _e-está bien_? — _Mierda_. Al final había vacilado como un idiota. Además, sintió un poco de ardor en el rostro, pero era mejor para él ignorar ese jodido detalle por el momento. No, lo mejor sería _ignorarlo para siempre_.

Deku, por su parte, se vio un tanto sorprendido, pero de todas formas le contestó como siempre.

— ¿Eh? Si…claro. Esperaré.

—Bien.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación, Deku le llamó.

—Esto… ¿Kacchan?

Katsuki se giró un tanto hacia él, esforzándose al máximo en su papel lleno de docilidad.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno, eh… ¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba?

Y allí estaba la razón de su concentración en hacerlo bien. Deku era demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien. Por lo que, concentrándose en mantener su tono de voz en el punto amable, contestó:

—…No. ¿Por qué pensarías algo así?

—Es que tú…

— ¿Qué? —no pudo evitar interrumpir lo que sería un largo discurso acerca de por qué estaba tan raro. Asi que decidió improvisar. — ¿Pasa algo con que quiera cocinar para n- ti _por una vez_? — Mierda. Normalmente decía "nosotros", porque sí, a Katsuki le gustaba cocinar de vez en cuando.

Deku se desesperó por su insinuación.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, Kacchan! —negó enfáticamente con las manos. Y después le sonrió, con todos sus malditos ojos brillantes. — Me encanta como cocinas. ¡Gracias!

 _No pienses en como luce tu rostro ahora, imbécil_. Se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo otra vez ese calor incómodo. Era mejor prepararse para el siguiente maldito ataque.

A ver quién se sonrojaba más después.

—…No fue nada… _I-Izuku_.

— ¿¡Izuku!?

Por ese gran rubor en las mejillas de Deku, todo eso valía la pena. Incluidos sus estúpidos tartamudeos repentinos. Porque él no estaba nervioso sobre no saber actuar como alguien amable por una vez, claro que no. Así que, dejando a Deku allí, recuperándose del shock de ser llamado por su primer nombre, Katsuki se apresuró en dejar la mochila en la habitación y regresar a la cocina para seguir con el plan.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo tu…día?

Suspirando, Katsuki se felicitó por esa frase. No porque no se interesara por como fue el día de Deku con normalidad, porque sí lo hacía, joder. Aunque sus preguntas no eran como esa. Naturalmente las enfocaba desde otras perspectivas, e incluyendo varias groserías, pero tenían el mismo objetivo al final. Luego, dejando todo preparándose en la olla al fuego, se giró y camino hacia la barra de la cocina, desde donde Deku lo había estado observando.

— ¡Ah…! Pues, capturamos a un villano especialmente torpe hoy—. Comenzó él con una sonrisa leve, después de que Katsuki se sentara frente a él—. Quería asaltar a una ancianita, eran su especialidad, ya ves, y lo habría logrado de no ser porque la ancianita era una heroína retirada. —Terminó, colocándose una mano sobre el pecho. Uno de sus típicos gestos de alivio.

Katsuki se permitió una sonrisa.

— Hmn…pareces inusualmente feliz por eso. —Katsuki dijo con sinceridad. Le sorprendió descubrirse a sí mismo allí, y no al papel que intentaba representar por esa noche.

Deku le sonrió con muchísimo más entusiasmo ante ello. Katsuki tragó saliva duramente ante un nerviosismo repentino. Era como si Izuku se alegrara incluso más con lo que él diría habitualmente que con lo que quería lograr en ese momento.

—Sí, bueno…—dijo, sin ocultar su felicidad. —Es que está bien tener uno que otro día más tranquilo ¿No crees, Kacchan? Además, no hubo ningún herido durante toda la jornada.

Y continuaba sonriendo, el jodido inconsciente siempre preocupado por los demás. Un impulso repentino le asaltó. Bueno, no se negaría a sus impulsos por esta vez. Asi que, inmensamente atraído por él, Katsuki lo besó de improvisto. Un instante corto, pero intenso a la vez.

Deku se paralizó.

—Sí, eso está muy bien. —Le confirmó, antes de darle una larga mirada a su apariencia en general. —Creo que deberías darte un baño antes de cenar. —Sugirió con total gentileza. Katsuki se dio una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente por su logro. Hasta para los jodidos juegos de rol era un maldito genio.

Deku, por su parte, todavía estaba algo aturdido por el tono de voz que había utilizado.

— ¿ _Eh_? Oh, sí. Claro, un baño... Vuelvo en un momento.

Y así lo hizo. Tomó una ducha, y como era habitual, Katsuki sintió un ramalazo de deseo contenido, en ese momento contenido desde hacía más de medio mes, al ver como su silueta se acercaba hasta la mesa donde la cena estaba ya servida. Comieron en silencio, encontrando sus miradas de vez en cuando. Las de Deku, generadas más por curiosidad que por otra cosa y las de Katsuki, eran más bien llenas de lujuria y frustración contenida.

Cuando terminaron, Katsuki decidió continuar con otra de sus tácticas planificadas para esa noche. Así que, tras darse también un baño, Katsuki apareció en la sala donde acordaron encontrarse para ver una película.

Con la ropa de Deku puesta.

— ¿¡K-Kacchan!?

Obviamente, Deku estaba sorprendido. Y muy avergonzado. Inesperadamente, eso último se sintió en igual grado para ambos. Aun así, Katsuki podría disimular mejor. Después de todo, ya se había hecho a la idea. Aunque con Deku en frente, la experiencia se convertía en algo completamente diferente a lo que había imaginado en su cabeza. _Recuerda_ , se dijo para mantenerse en control _, ahora eres un maldito o-omega que no sabe que atrae a su- ¡lo que sea, maldición!_

— ¿Qué…? —dijo, tras serenarse un poco y acercándose al estante con las películas. —Pondré una película… ¿Cuál de estas quieres ver?

—Eh, s-solo la de siempre. —Deku le dijo, con una voz más temblorosa de lo habitual. Era bastante obvio que lo observaba con atención detallada. Podía sentir su mirada clavándosele en la espalda. O en su trasero, si se adecuaba a su maldita postura actual. — Esto… ¿Kacchan?, ¿Por qué llevas puesta mi ropa?

Y también esa pregunta era obviamente esperada. Deku no se callaría frente a algo así, por lo que Katsuki también estaba preparado para ello con ayuda del maldito material que había encontrado en internet.

Inspiró con fuerza para darse ánimos antes de contestar.

—… _P-porque me gusta tener tu olor cerca, Izuku._

Bien, allí estaba. Lo había dicho, y joder, quería estallarse la cabeza mientras saltaba por la ventana. Así podría explicar el maldito calor que sentía en el rostro mientras caía.

— ¿¡C-como dices!? —Katsuki ignoró esa pregunta, y le instó a acomodarse mejor en el sofá. — ¿Eh, ahora que haces? ¿Kacchan?

Sin dejarse intimidar, aunque estaba totalmente fuera de sí a esas alturas, Katsuki se acomodó entre las piernas de Deku y recargó la espalda sobre su pecho.

—Sentarme…—Le dijo después, con simpleza. Ya se encontraba adormecido por toda la jodida vergüenza. Maldito Deku, le haría recordar esto por años. _Si no lo quisiera malditamente tanto…_ pensó, mientras tomaba el control remoto. —Le pondré _play_.

Y así lo hizo. No obstante, no podía creer la poca reacción que estaba teniendo en Izuku todo ese maldito circo. Mejor dicho, estaba teniendo una reacción de su parte, pero no la que él había estado esperando. Ante aquel pensamiento, Katsuki se permitió fruncir el ceño por una milésima de segundo. Y es que se merecía un descanso cuando Deku no había dejado de estar tenso en ningún puto momento. Incluso lo estaba bajo su maldito esfuerzo por relajarlo: Acariciando con suavidad su mano.

Sacando una paciencia que al parecer llevaba años formándose, Katsuki decidió ignorar aquel estúpido detalle y continuar de todas formas. No se daría por vencido solo por esa mierda de obstáculo.

— ¿…Mañana es tu día libre? —Dijo, repitiendo: _"se amable y no explotes maldita sea",_ en su fuero interno. — ¿Quieres algo de beber?

El cuerpo contra su espalda pareció tensarse todavía más de lo que estuvo antes, y Katsuki quiso arrancarse los cabellos a tirones. Pero luego, el idiota se relajó.

—Claro…—Deku aceptó.

Bueno, eso había estado bien. Aceptó Katsuki algo más relajado.

Con una sorprendente parsimonia que no sabía que poseía, Katsuki se levantó de entre las piernas de Deku y fue a buscar un par de cervezas. Tal vez aquello ayudaría a Izuku a quitarse de encima sus malditas inhibiciones ante tales circunstancias. Y de paso, a él también. Cuando regresó, sin embargo, Deku estaba sentado en el sofá de una manera totalmente inaccesible para él.

Algo se crispó en su interior, pero no lo dejó salir. La mirada de Deku está centrada en el televisor, pero Katsuki sabe perfectamente, que solo está pendiente que lo que _él_ planea hacer. Maldijo una cuantas veces en su cabeza, antes de sentarse a su lado –muy cerca de él- y pasarle la bebida, rozando sugerentemente sus dedos con los de él. Sonríe genuinamente cuando Deku casi deja caer la bebida debido a los nervios.

Parece que al final si está logrando algo con toda la maldita cosa.

….

Tras terminar la _malditamente larga_ película, ambos se preparan con la _aparente_ intención de ir a dormir. Porque Katsuki quiere hacer cualquier otra cosa menos eso en ese instante. Específicamente, quiere tener sexo con su pareja otra jodida vez. Aun así, se guardó sus ansias para más tarde y recordando su siguiente movimiento, Katsuki se quedó con una de las camisetas de Izuku para _dormir_.

 _Solo_ con la camiseta.

Mientras se metían bajo las mantas, Deku casi se lo comió con los ojos. Katsuki, no se inmutó ni siquiera al sentir su corazón agitarse de la maldita emoción.

— K-Kacchan… ¿dormirás _solo_ con eso?

 _¡Ignora el maldito calor en el rostro, joder! ¡Ni siquiera te avergüenzas al andar desnudo en el cuarto por la mañana! ¡Esto no es nada, maldición!_

Tras reprenderse mentalmente, Katsuki logró articular una respuesta acorde a su papel.

— _Si_ … ¿No te molesta, cierto? —preguntó, ya cubriéndose con las mantas.

Deku le siguió casi al segundo.

—Eh, no… _Para nada._

Katsuki le sonrió, divertido. _Maldito pervertido_ , pensó. Al final, el muy idiota sí que estaba llevándose un gran beneficio con toda esa situación.

¡Y se atrevía a estar tenso a su alrededor, Ja!

Ya recostados lado a lado, Katsuki que encontró de espalda contra la cama. Deku, por otra parte, se había acomodado mirando hacia la orilla de mierda. Katsuki se mordió los labios para evitar chasquear la lengua. Obviamente, Deku buscaba evitar cualquier cambio de ambiente en la habitación, cuando habitualmente se dormía apegado o encimado a él, _el muy maldito pegajoso_ … Sin embargo, esa insignificante técnica de evitación no le detendría. Por lo que, todavía en control de sus movimientos, Katsuki se acercó a Deku mirando su malditamente bien esculpida espalda, para después pasar los dedos sobre su columna vertebral de arriba a abajo, en una caricia sinuosa.

— Has estado tenso toda la noche…—dijo, descubriendo que ya no necesitaba darse tantos ánimos para hablar así, si Deku no lo estaba observando directamente. Luego, acercó un poco su rostro hasta el oído descubierto de su pareja. Y murmuró. — ¿Puedo hacer _algo_ por ti…?

En un movimiento casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no sea él, Deku se negó.

— N-no. —Dijo. —Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte, Kacchan.

 _Bien_ , llevar ese ritmo absurdamente lento lo estaba desquiciando. Además, incluso desde un inicio, Katsuki jamás podría haber conquistado a Deku con sutilezas, ya que este mismo tampoco las entendía. O no quería hacer caso de ellas. Y él lo agradeció, en cierto punto de su vida. No sabía que hubiera sido de él si las sutilezas de la cara redonda hubieran servido en Izuku. No obstante, en ese maldito momento ya no quería saber más de sutilezas de mierda.

Había tenido suficiente.

Fue entonces, que Katsuki decidió hacer uso de su arma letal. Se había esforzado un montón por ver que funcionara toda esa mierda en su persona. Por supuesto, también para que Deku disfrutara en esas ridículas circunstancias. Así que cumplirían esa maldita fantasía aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando en ese instante y él terminara en el jodido infierno, vistiendo ropa de bailarina de puto ballet por toda la eternidad.

Aprovechando su energía retenida, Katsuki se acercó tanto a Deku que su aliento chocó contra la nuca del otro cuando volvió a hablar, sugerente.

— ¿ _Acaso todavía no lo entiendes_?

Katsuki recuerda haber hecho esa pregunta una infinidad de veces antes, pero esa es la primera vez que la dice en tono de súplica. Se siente tan orgulloso de sí mismo, que no alcanza a diferenciar que el temblor que provoca en Izuku no es de anticipación, sino de la confusión y el susto. Por eso mismo, no se detiene ni por un segundo cuando le rodea con ambos brazos.

Una sensación extraña de paz y nostalgia lo envuelven por un instante al hacerlo. Mierda. Maldición ¿¡Cuánto había extrañado hacer eso!? Inconscientemente, lanzó un sonido gutural.

—…Te extraño malditamente tanto, Izuku. —dijo entonces, tras solo un segundo. Completamente auténtico desde el fondo de su corazón, pero Deku ya está demasiado nervioso para notarlo.

— _Eh…_

—Quiero estar contigo otra vez. —Continuó Katsuki, con la más pura y dolorosa verdad. Ya todo lo demás le daba igual. Joder, solo quería sentir al idiota _amándolo_ otra vez. En todo sentido de la malditamente cursi palabra. —Puedes h-hacérmelo tú esta vez, si quieres…

Una pausa tensa.

Después, esperó.

El silencio se volvía casi asfixiante, cuando Katsuki lo escuchó.

— _¿Q-que has dicho?_

Deku se dio la vuelta justo después de hacer esa pregunta, quedando de espalda sobre el colchón. Está claramente conmocionado cuando Katsuki lo mira fijamente. Él lo observa desde arriba. Tiene la cabeza afirmada en una mano y la otra toca el pecho de Deku directamente. Al sentir su corazón latir debajo de su palma, se decide una vez más. Lo que dirá es demasiado incluso para él, ¡con una mierda, claro que lo era! pero es su último recurso. Y está solo un poco desesperado ya. Por lo que esconde su rostro entre el hombro de Izuku y su cabeza antes de hablar esta vez, afirmándose con fuerza de la tela de la camiseta que usa Deku para dormir.

— _Házmelo_ , Izuku. —dice, y siente a Deku tensarse. Esta vez parece que hasta la respiración se le detiene. Por su parte, él no se detendrá, aunque se está muriendo de la vergüenza, no tanto por la implicación física de ello, sino por la jodida implicación sentimental. —Te quiero. Dentro de mí…ahora. —Agrega un poco más como el mismo, demandante.

Y se siente tan bien hacerlo…

— ¡Katsuki!

Escuchar que Deku le grita, lo detiene en seco. Él jamás lo llama por su nombre a menos que esté demasiado enojado con él. Eso lo asusta.

Tras un momento de vacilación de ambos, Deku continúa, más tranquilo esta vez.

—…Por favor, _detente_. —Suplica, con evidente preocupación. — ¡No sé qué te habrá ocurrido hoy, pero, no sigas por favor!

Ya hartándose de completamente todo, Katsuki dibuja su expresión huraña habitual y abandona su refugio improvisado en el cuello de Deku. Eso no significa que se esté rindiendo todavía, pero está tan malditamente frustrado a esas alturas de la noche. Además, todo tenía un límite, con un demonio.

Enojado con todo el jodido universo, chasquea la lengua con fuerza una vez.

— ¿Acaso no quieres hacérmelo por una maldita vez? —pregunta tan directamente, que es como si le regresara el alma al cuerpo.

Debajo de él, Deku comienza a incorporarse sobre la cama con una rapidez sorprendente, y niega con avidez.

— ¡Claro que quiero hacerlo! —Dice fervientemente. Al instante, se avergüenza por la forma en que lo dijo. —Q-quiero decir, me encantaría hacerlo alguna vez, Kacchan. Sería increíble hacerlo alguna vez, pero no _así._

— ¿¡AH!? ¿Y por qué diablos no? —Katsuki recuerda cada maldita página con historias e información que visitó y simplemente no logra entenderlo.

Luego, Izuku se encarga de dejarlo todo muy en claro, aun sin saber que lo estaba haciendo.

—Porque este _no_ eres tú, Kacchan. —Dice, completamente serio. Y por alguna cursi razón que no aceptará jamás, Katsuki se siente profundamente aliviado por poder oírlo.

—…Bueno, eso es cierto. —Acepta a regañadientes. Aun así, queda algo que no cuadra entre todo aquello, y no tiene que ver con cómo actúa él, sino con Deku. Solo entonces recuerda su verdadero propósito. — Sin embargo, esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, maldición.

Izuku parpadea rápido un par de veces, sorprendido.

— ¿ _Cómo_? ¿Quién dijo que yo quería algo así?

Katsuki gruñó.

— ¿Tú maldita actitud reciente no te dice algo? _Maldito Deku_ …

— ¡Oh!… _eso es_ …

—Y no creas que no me doy cuenta de que has estado evitando el sexo conmigo por más de quince jodidos días, cuando antes no pasábamos más de dos días sin ponernos las manos encima. Mierda. ¡Y _, por supuesto_! Todo empezó cuando no hacía caso de tus intentos por ser el activo por una maldita vez. —Deku hace ademán de querer justificarse, pero Katsuki lo detiene. — ¡Y no lo niegues, maldición! ¡Tú mismo me confirmaste hace un segundo que querías hacerlo!

Para ese momento, Deku luce algo avergonzado y un poco culpable. Katsuki suelta un bufido exasperado, pero no vuelve a exaltarse.

—Está bien, no lo negaré. Y lo siento por eso, Kacchan. —dice Deku.

— ¿Ah? Claro que debes sentirlo, con un demonio. Esto ya me estaba volviendo loco. —dice, refiriéndose al puto periodo de abstinencia que se vio obligado a sufrir.

—Bueno, sí. — Deku sonríe un poco, solo un reflejo nervioso.

Katsuki entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Y esa risa qué diablos que significa?

—Es que eso no explica por qué estabas actuando de esa manera extraña... —Entonces, Katsuki comprendió que Deku creía que aquello que lo estaba enloqueciendo era su maldita actuación de antes. —Aunque ahora ya pareces ser tú mismo una vez más. —Deku ríe abiertamente esta vez.

—Eso es culpa de tu maldito teléfono.

Deku deja de reír, desconcertado.

— ¿Mi Teléfono? — Pregunta.

—Sí. Bueno, lo que te pasas mirando allí como un idiota. —Katsuki en ningún momento le quita la mirada de encima. Asi que ve el instante preciso en que su desconcierto se transforma en sorpresa y luego, para su molestia, se convierte en diversión absoluta.

— _Kacchan_ … ¿Intentabas actuar como en _esas_ historias?

En ese momento, el idiota tenía un maldito brillo de adoración en sus ojos verdes. Seguramente, estando en absoluto convencido de que todo lo que había hecho había sido por su puto bien. Katsuki no respondió, ya que era bastante obvia la respuesta. Asi que tras una breve pausa en que Deku parecía evaluarlo de alguna manera, continuó:

—La verdad es que si, quería intentar algo nuevo contigo, Kacchan, pero no para imitar esas cosas. —dijo. Katsuki no sabía si sentirse aliviado o darle un buen golpe por la confusión que le había provocado. Después, Deku suavizó aún más su mirada bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana. —Y yo también extraño _mucho_ hacerlo contigo ¿Sabes? Después de todo, es una forma más de demostrar cuanto te quiero, así, tal y como eres. — Él sonrió otra vez. —Pero cuando ya me había convencido de que todo estaba bien así nada más, ya no volviste a acercarte a mí y yo… bueno…

Katsuki adivinó.

—Siempre has sido torpe para iniciar algo conmigo.

—Ya ves. —Deku asintió a sus palabras, aunque eso no significaba que Deku no lograra lo que se proponía en ese ámbito cuando realmente quería.

Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes hasta que Deku desvió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con el resto de su silueta. Katsuki lo vio tragar duro al recordar que solo llevaba su camiseta puesta. Al parecer, otra vez estaba todo nervioso y avergonzado. Katsuki sonrió malicioso. Tal vez, aquella jodida noche infernal podría transformarse en su nuevo paraíso.

Quizás, estaban a tiempo de hacerlo todavía.

—Bien, _Deku_... —Dijo, atrayendo la mirada de Deku directamente a sus ojos rojos una vez más. — Supongo que ahora ya no tenemos más excusa para postergar esto.

Antes de que lograra recibir respuesta, Katsuki se abalanzó sobre el como una tromba y besó sus labios con una intensidad sobrecogedora. Con cada movimiento de sus labios acariciando los contrarios, exigía una compensación por los días casi sin contacto entre ambos. Y cuando su lengua exigió el pasó a la boca contraria, Deku no se resistió, embriagado como estaba ante la pasión y ansiedad que Katsuki demostraba.

Tras caer ambos nuevamente sobre la cama, con Deku de espaldas al colchón y Katsuki sobre él sentado a horcajadas, al fin lograron recuperar algo de compostura. Alegre como hace mucho tiempo no lo veía, Deku comenzó a reír sin dejar de mirarle ni por instante. Pero no era cualquier mirada, pensó Katsuki. Era la maldita mirada de: ' _eres el centro de todo mi jodido mundo'_. Katsuki sintió un escalofrío de anticipación recorrerle todo el cuerpo y tomó, por vigésima vez en ese día, otra decisión para continuar.

Cuando Deku se irguió solo un poco, Katsuki bajó a su encuentro una vez más, sin embargo, ya no movía solamente los labios sobre Deku. Su pelvis contra la contraria también lo hacía, insinuante. Después de separarse de la boca contraría una vez más, Katsuki pasó a dar sus típicos besos en el cuello contrario, pero sin dejar de provocar a Deku con su movimiento pélvico en ningún momento. El muy idiota ya estaba respondiendo. No podría engañarlo cuando era capaz de sentir aquel endurecimiento debajo de sus pantalones para dormir.

— Eh _… ¿Kacchan?_ —Preguntó Deku tras un par de segundos, sofocado.

— ¿Hm? — Katsuki decidió hacerse el desentendido.

— ¿Acaso no ibas tú a…? —dijo, obviamente refiriéndose a Katsuki siendo otra vez el activo. Pero este tenía otros planes. Los tenía desde hace mucho.

— _Sí, pero_ … —aceptó, volviendo los deslizamientos más intensos. Y sonriendo un poco a Deku, con diversión. — ¿N-no esperabas que tirara toda una…uh…tarde de _preparación_ a la basura o sí?

— ¿P-preparación, eso es…?

Katsuki lo besó otra vez.

—Exactamente _eso_ …Deku.

Oh, cuanto disfrutaba ver a Deku desconcertado ante sus acciones y palabras. Aunque otra parte suya no entendía por qué diablos se sorprendía tanto, después de todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer en una sola maldita noche.

Ese desconcierto no duró demasiado, sin embargo. Solo unos segundos más tarde Katsuki tenía a un ardiente, pasional y totalmente entregado Izuku encima, demostrándole realmente cuanto había ansiado tener esa oportunidad por una maldita vez en su vida. Y oh, Katsuki tendría para toda una vida con todas las jodidas declaraciones de amor y deseo, que Deku había mascullado sobre sus labios y cerca de su oído hasta el amanecer del siguiente día.

Entonces, Katsuki comprendió que estaría jodido por el resto de sus días.

….

—…Entonces —Le preguntó Katsuki al día siguiente, esperando a que Deku le sirviera el desayuno en la cocina. — ¿Qué maldita cosa nueva era lo que querías experimentar para dejarme tanto tiempo sin sexo?

Deku se sentó junto a él, trayendo dos tazas de café consigo. Sonreía tan brillantemente que parecía un idiota. Un idiota malditamente adorable, pero Katsuki jamás se lo diría en voz alta.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso ahora, Kacchan. —respondió. —Ya está hecho.

Katsuki frunció el ceño en su dirección.

— ¿Y cómo mierda pasó? Explícate bien por una vez…

Deku se removió un poco en su asiento. Parecía incómodo, en incluso Katsuki se atrevía a decir, avergonzado. Aunque eso solo hizo sentir más intrigado. Era cierto que la noche anterior habían salido de sus esquemas habituales, siendo inesperadamente muy satisfactorio para él mismo, pero nada de lo que habían hecho fue demasiado extraño.

—Está bien. —dijo Deku, tras tomas un sorbo de café. Después, lo miró directamente. — Yo solo… quería saber cómo se sentiría saber que ponías toda tu confianza en mí para poder hacerlo, Kacchan. Saber…saber si sería igual de intenso a cuando yo te entrego toda mi confianza, en cuerpo y alma.

Katsuki se sintió ligeramente abrumado por todas las implicaciones de aquellas palabras. Inspiró profundamente y solo pronunció una palabra.

— ¿ _Y_?

Izuku se inclinó un poco más hacia él para responderle. Sus malditos ojos verdes llenos de cariño.

—Sentí que te entregaba _todo_ , Kacchan. —Dijo, solemnemente. —Como cada vez que estamos juntos. Tú… ¿Tú lo sentiste así también?

Ante la inquietud escondida en sus últimas palabras, Katsuki se permitió una sonrisa nostálgica, resignada. Aquella respuesta debería ser obvia para Izuku a esas alturas.

—…Eso ya deberías saberlo, Deku. —dijo.

La sonrisa de Izuku se volvió todavía más brillante y feliz, al igual que su manera de mirarle.

Al final, en sus corazones, ambos sabían la verdad.

….

EXTRA

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Kirishima un día después, mientras se adentraban en la agencia tras una agotadora jornada. — ¿Cómo fue todo, señor _Omega_?

Estaba más que claro cuanto lo divertía la situación. Katsuki detuvo su andar y lo observó fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos antes de formar una sonrisa llena de maldad.

— ¿ _Q-qué_? ¿Y esa expresión tan tenebrosa a qué se debe?

Katsuki se acercó a Kirishima nuevamente y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Apretando lo suficiente y sin borrar su sonrisa de anticipada diversión.

—Deberías revisar la etiqueta que pone tu nombre en _esa_ página web, Kirishima. —Dijo con malicia. — O mejor, se la enviaré a Kaminari…quizás sea más útil enviársela a él.

Fue en ese momento, que Kirishima Eijirou comenzó a temer.

FIN


End file.
